10 de Octubre
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: [Oneshot] Naruto siempre se lamenta del dichoso 10 de Octubre. El día que el Kyuubi atacó Konoha y mucha gente sufrió. El día en que nació. Sin embargo, este cumpleaños será diferente. Un cumpleaños que nunca olvidará. [SasuNaru]¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


10 de Octubre.

El día en que el Kyuubi atacó Konoha.

El día en que muchos shinobis murieron.

El día en que murió el cuarto Hokage.

El día en que muchos niños se quedaron sin padres, tíos, hermanos...

El día de su cumpleaños. El día en que nació.

Miles de veces había maldecido a su destino. Por haber nacido aquel día y a veces, hasta por haber nacido. Pero entonces se recordaba a sí mismo su objetivo: El demostrarle a la aldea que él era bueno. Que no era un monstruo. Que a pesar de todas las injurias e insultos hacia él, les perdonaba y estaba dispuesto a protegerlos porque su mayor deseo en la vida era ser el Hokage. El ninja más fuerte y respetado por todos. 

No, aún no debía darse por vencido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se asomaba con todo su brillo y calidez por la ventana del departamento de Naruto. Se retorció entre las sábanas y se ocultó bajo ellas lo más que pudo. Sólo este día...

_'Sólo hoy... no quiero despertar...'_

Y como todos los 10 de Octubre, temprano por la mañana, sonaba la puerta.

_'Kuso...'_

Con desgano se desarropó y sentó sobre su cama. La puerta insistió.

**.- ¡Ya voy tebayo!**

Su voz sonaba aún algo adormilada y melancólica, aún con el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía Naruto para que sonara alegre.  
Pronto, se hallaba abriendo la puerta, mientras se sacudía un poco su rubia cabellera en un vano intento de arreglarla.

Y como todos los 10 de Octubre ahí estaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una bolsa que tenía escrito el nombre "Ichiraku Ramen".

**.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

**.- ¡Ahh¡Arigato, Iruka-sensei!**

Le sonrió alegremente y correspondió al abrazo ofrecido por su sensei, casi su padre, su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, aprovechando que mientras le abrazaba no le podía ver, cambió su expresión a una sonrisa melancólica. No se sentía feliz de que fuese su cumpleaños, pero Iruka-sensei siempre era el primero en saludarlo y venía con algo especial para él. Así que ¿Por qué no fingir algo de felicidad de vez en cuando? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no disfrutar de su cumpleaños con sus amigos en vez de lamentarlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de despedirse de su sensei, decidió dar un paseo por la aldea para despejarse. En el camino se encontró con Ino, Sakura y Sai, que le felicitaron y ofrecieron ir a celebrar su cumpleaños a una discoteca muy famosa de Konoha. Naruto se rehusó para sorpresa de ellos. Se regañó a sí mismo por haber hecho eso... y es que claro, le ofrecían el pasar un buen cumpleaños y él iba y les daba una excusa realmente patética para no ir. Tan patética que ni siquiera quería recordarla.

A pesar de todo, sonrieron y le dijeron que más tarde pasarían por su departamento a darle su regalo. Sakura dijo algo de "Si Naruto no va a la fiesta, entonces la fiesta vendrá a Naruto." sonrió orgulloso de tener tan buenos amigos.

Amigos...

Cada vez que recordaba aquella palabra un nombre le venía a la cabeza: Uchiha Sasuke.

El único amigo que hasta ahora no había podido salvar. El que, a pesar de haber matado a Orochimaru y acabado con la vida de su hermano, se rehusaba a regresar a Konoha. No lo comprendía. Ya había llevado a cabo su objetivo ¿o no? Entonces... ¿¡Qué demonios esperaba para regresar!? Ese teme... ¿¡Acaso quería una jodida invitación para volver!? Porque si eso era, el mismo obligaría a la obaachan a escribirle una y se la entregaría personalmente. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Itachi... pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? Sinceramente, fuera lo que fuese, superaba a su intelecto.

Antes de darse cuenta, se hallaba vagando en los bosques de las afueras de Konoha. Pronto había llegado a un claro, donde aprovechó para recostarse y dejar que la luz solar bañara todo su cuerpo. Decidió quitarse la chamarra y quedarse solo con la camiseta de redecillas que se había puesto.

18 años...

18 años cumplía. Ya era todo un hombre.

Pero sinceramente, él se sentía aún como todo un crío. Lo que sí admitía era que había madurado algo en todo ese tiempo de vida. Tenía que haberlo hecho, o su vida entera habría sido todo un desperdicio.

Sonrió.

Y entonces se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba. Había sentido fugazmente un chakra bastante fuerte en los alrededores. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que quizás sería Kakashi tratando de asustarlo o algo parecido. Realmente le estaba subestimando si pensaba sorprenderlo. Ya no era el mismo niño alborotado que caía hasta en la trampa más obvia. No, ya no era ese niño que ingenuamente pretendía ganarle a un jounin o se sentía disminuido por su rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

El rubio recordó algo en ese momento y decidió irse por un camino cercano al bosque, de regreso a Konoha. Había recordado un lugar que no visitaba desde hace mucho... desde la infancia. Así que se colocó nuevamente su chamarra y se puso en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo una vez hubo llegado a donde quería. Frente a él había un lago con un muelle pequeño. Recordó como cuando niño, solía ver a Sasuke sentado en el borde de aquel muellecito, mirando al agua como si su familia fuese a salir de allí de un momento a otro para sacarlo de su depresión. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Sasuke le había contado alguna vez que su padre le había enseñado ahí por primera vez la técnica ígnea que usaba. El Katon.

Bajó por la inclinación al lado del camino y fue a sentarse en el mismo lugar que Sasuke lo había de pequeño. Se dedicó a observar el tranquilo vaivén del agua del lago.

**.- Ahora entiendo porque ese idiota venía a sentarse aquí todo el tiempo dattebayo... -.**Aquella tranquilidad parecía acariciar tiernamente su corazón. Le calmaba en sobre manera y lograba, de alguna forma, hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones. Inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose por completo en el medio ambiente que le rodeaba...

**.- Feliz cumpleaños... usuratonkachi...**

El corazón se le detuvo al sentir aquella masculina voz rozar suave y calidamente con su oído. No podía ser... era imposible...

**.- Sa... ¿Sasuke? -.**Preguntó sin voltear. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, el Uchiha se desvaneciera y despertaría de su ensoñación.

Sí un sueño. Era un sueño muy hermoso.

Pronto sintió una áspera mano obligarle a girar el rostro. Cerró los ojos casi en acto reflejo.

**.- Dobe, abre los ojos.**

**.- No... No quiero-tebayo... -.**su voz sonaba quebrada.

**.- ¿Por qué?**

**.- Si lo hago... -.**Tragó saliva en un intento de calmarse**.- Si abro los ojos... te irás...**

Escuchó una risa de parte del moreno.

**.- ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso imbécil!?**

**.- Que seas tan infantil, grandísimo idiota -.**le respondió con un tono inesperadamente amable**.- Pues bien, si no quieres abrir los ojos así esta bien...**

No se dijo más, pues Sasuke unió sus labios a los de Naruto, succionándolos de vez en cuando y atrayendo cada vez más su rostro hacia él. El rubio no dudó en corresponderle, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Pronto tuvieron que se pararse por algo de oxígeno.

Y entonces, Naruto abrió los ojos.

**.- Teme, por tu culpa me he vuelto un llorica -.**El rubio se apresuró a secarse los ojos con la manga de su chamarra.

**.- Eso lo has sido desde siempre, usuratonkachi.**

**.- ¿¡Qué has dicho dattebayo!?**

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia nuevamente. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

**.- Sasuke... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver-tebayo?**

**.- No podía irme dejando la aldea del sonido como estaba -.**Se cruzó de brazos**.- Además... quería que mi regreso fuese hoy -.**Clavó su oscura mirada en la azulina del rubio, sonriendo de lado**.- Así quizás tendrías una razón para dejar de lamentarte de todos tus cumpleaños.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par**.- ¿Cómo es que... tú...?**

Sasuke se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos. Luego susurró a su oído nuevamente**.- Feliz cumpleaños, mi Naruto.**

**.- Sasuke... -.**El rubio hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del Uchiha, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, dejando libre a la última de sus lágrimas**.- Gracias...**

**OWARI**

**_Feliz cumpleaños, Uzumaki Naruto._**


End file.
